Living With Regret
by Pink Blackberry Girl
Summary: Set after "Double Exposure". Jim left Melinda to become a doctor after she refused to go with him. Shortly after she found out she was pregnant. Now, 11 years later, she will have to face the man that left her years ago. Slightly AU. Eventually Mel/Jim.
1. Chapter 1: Just Thinking

Well, after everything else that has been going on with my life, my computer crashed, so I haven't been able to update anything in a while. But I just got a new computer, and I had an idea for a new story. I will be updating my other GW fics and my GG fics soon (hopefully...)

Full Summary: Set after "Double Exposure" Instead of resolving their issues, Jim left Melinda to become a doctor after she refused to go with him. Shortly after Melinda found out she was pregnant. Now, eleven years later, Melinda may have to face the man who left her so many years ago. Slightly AU. Eventually Mel/Jim.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Whisperer. If I did, Jim would be alive, and all of us fans would be very happy people.

* * *

"Come on, Andy, you're going to be late for school!"

"Coming, mom!" Andrea, Melinda's 10-year-old daughter, shouted as she quickly made her way down the stairs.

"Allie's already in the car, now come on, we have to hurry!"

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry." Melinda quickly shooed her daughter out the door and they were on their way.

Jim had left almost eleven years ago. They had gotten into some stupid argument about him going away to become a doctor, and the next thing she knew, he was gone. It wasn't that she didn't want him to become a doctor, but she wanted to stay in Grandview – Melinda _knew_ there had to be a reason she and so many other ghost whisperers were drawn there.

They fought about it, and fought about it, and one thing led to another, and she told him that if he wanted to leave and go back to school, he was going to have to do it without her. Melinda never meant a single word she said, but by the time she figured that out, it was too late. Jim was gone.

A month later she found out she was pregnant.

Melinda always knew that Jim wanted kids, and he would be so happy to find out he had twins on the way, but they hadn't talked since he left, and she was afraid. She kept telling herself she was going to get in touch with him and tell him, but as the years went by, she just kept procrastinating. He didn't need to know anyway, right?

And so, she raised the girls on her own. Sure, it was hard, and she wished she had someone to help her, but she was fine. She would do anything for her girls. She didn't need Jim, or at least she had convinced herself that she didn't.

"Are you OK, mom?" Her other daughter, Allison, asked, "You seem kind of distant."

"I'm fine, I'm just...thinking."

…

"How was your day at school?" Melinda asked her daughters as they jumped in the car.

"Good." They replied in unison.

"Andy, do you want to come with me and Allie to her doctor appointment, or do you want Delia to watch you?"

"Um…I think…I'll just go with you guys." Melinda sighed; Andrea was very bad at making decisions.

"How about we go to dinner afterward? I'll take you two to Red Robin; I know it's your favorite." The girls squealed in delight. "How much homework to you two have?"

"Mom, its FRIDAY!" Allie rolled her eyes.

"Right, I guess I forgot." Melinda Laughed. "In that case, we'll go to a movie too. We'll have one of our girl's nights." Sighing again, Melinda though _it's always just a girl's night_.

…

"Would you like to schedule your next appointment now or later?" Melinda had just taken Allie to her appointment with her asthma doctor when she saw a familiar face walking down the adjacent hallway. In shock, she blinked a few times; making sure her eyes weren't playing tricks on her.

It couldn't be…could it?

"Excuse me, would you like to schedule your next appointment now?"

"Oh, sorry, I'll call and schedule it later." Melinda answered absentmindedly as turned away and motioned for her daughters to follow. She had to get out of there. "Come on girls, let's go."

* * *

So...its a little bit different, but what did you think? Reviews have been scientifically proven to make me happy and encourage me to update faster! LOL


	2. Chapter 2: Just a Glance

I havne't had a chance to edit this chapter yet, but I figured you guys would like an update, so I'll post it now anyway, lol

* * *

"_Oh, sorry, I'll call and schedule it later." Melinda answered absentmindedly as turned away and motioned for her daughters to follow. She had to get out of there. "Come on girls, let's go."_

* * *

It was a few hours later, and Melinda and her daughter's had already eaten dinner, and were on their way to the movie store to pick out a few movies to watch.

"Girls, why don't you go pick out a movie and meet me back here in ten minutes, OK?"

"OK, mom!" Allie shouted as they twins ran to the kids section.

Melinda spent the next few minutes browsing though the movies that _weren't_ PG rated Disney movies. She needed something to distract her once Allie and Andy went to bed. Ever since they had left the doctor, all she could thing about was Jim.

Had she really seen him? Was it just in her imagination? Why was he back? When did he get back? Would he com to see her? Of course not, she said shaking that last thought from her head. They had been divorced for years, why would he want to see her now? She had nothing to worry about.

But if he did, what would I do? She continued thinking. Sighing, she tried again to force the thoughts of her head. He was gone, and she had Allie and Andy to worry about, that's all that mattered. She was so lost in her own thoughts, she failed to notice the man standing across the store, staring at her.

"We picked out the movies we want," Andy announced as the two girls made their way back over to their mom, "Did you get one too?"

"Yeah, I think I got one. Ready to go?"

"Yup, but can we get some popcorn first?" Allie asked.

"Sure. Grab some and meet me at the cash register." Melinda paid for the movies, and they started to leave the store. Just as they were leaving, she stole one last glance at the store, and she saw the man in the back in the corner of her eye. Melinda was sure she was going crazy now; he could be here too, right? It had to be her imagination, she thought.

…

"Are you getting tired yet?" Melinda asked. Melinda, Andrea, and Allison had just finished their second movie, and it was getting late.

"No, I'm not tired at all." Andy said with yawn.

"Fine, but just more movie, OK?"

"Deal." Allie agreed. "But first, I have a question."

"And what's that?" Melinda asked.

"What was daddy like?" Andy asked for her sister.

"Why do you guys suddenly want to know about him now?" Melinda questioned. They had never asked about their dad before, and for that she was grateful. But she always knew they would be curious someday.

"Because we have to do a report for school about our family." Allie explained.

"And you want to know what you can say about your dad?" That made sense, Melinda thought, but they couldn't have asked at a worse time. "Well, your dad was a very good person. He was a paramedic, and was always saving people's lives."

"Really?" Andy asked in disbelief.

"Really. And he was a very good husband, and would have been a great dad. You would have loved him."

"Why did he leave us, mommy?" Allie asked innocently. That was the one question she never wanted to answer.

"It's kind of hard to explain." Melinda said, trying to get out of answering the question.

"Please?" Andy begged. Melinda thought for a minute, how was she going to explain this?

"Well, your daddy and I got into a fight. He wanted to move away, but I liked it here in Grandview. And so I stayed, and he left."

"That was it?"

"That was it." Melinda sighed. "Now how about we watch that other movie now?"

* * *

Review and tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3: Just a Sudden Realization

So, I've been working on all of my GG stories and then I finally remembered that I had this story going, too, and I decided to actually update it, so...here we go!

This chapter isn't very long, and it isn't very good, but, hey, it's something. I was going to work on it more, but I'm leaving for camp in a few days, and I wanted to get this up before then (I've kept you waiting long enough, don't you think?)

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Whisperer...things would be a whole lot different if I did! lol

* * *

Trying not to think about Jim, Melinda and her daughters took a trip to the store. Andy and Allie were looking for new toys and books to read while Melinda was furiously searching for her favorite type of cereal. She couldn't find it, and she decided that luck really hadn't been on her side lately.

She glanced up and looked down the aisle, focusing on the food, not the people around her, but then she saw him out of the corner of her eye, and her heart skipped a beat.

_Why did he have to be here? Why now? _

Melinda quickly turned around and headed in the opposite direction, but she didn't get away quick enough, and he saw her.

"Melinda?" Jim called out from a few feet behind her, "Is that you?" Melinda spun around, forcing a smile on her face, it was too late to go back now.

"Hi, Jim," She greeted him, not sure whether she should shake his hand or give him a hug, "What are you doing here? I mean, when did you get back?"

"I, uh, got back just a few days ago, actually. I got transferred here to Grandview." It was awkward, they were both uncomfortable, Melinda really wanted to just walk away, but Jim seemed insistent on having a conversation with her.

"Really?" She questioned.

"Actually, I requested it, but either way, here I am." He smiled, unable to hid the fact that he was excited to see her again.

"Yes, here you are," Melinda agreed, laughing to cover up how nervous she was. "Listen, I've got to go, but maybe I'll see you around." Melinda turned to leave, she wanted to get out of there as fast as she could.

"Melinda, wait!" He shouted, stopping her. Hesitantly, she turned back around. "I've been meaning to call you, I really want to talk to you, but I wasn't sure if you would still be under the same name. Do you have a minute?"

"Why wouldn't I be under the same name?" Melinda asked curiously.

"In case you got married again, or something, you know."

"Well, I didn't," She answered truthfully. She just didn't tell him_ why_ she never got married again.

"Neither did I."

"That's...that's great," Melinda sighed, starting to turn around yet again, hoping she could make a clean escape.

"Wait, seriously, we need to talk," Jim protested, grabbing her arm and swiftly turning her around to face him again. He caught a whiff of her perfume and smiled, it was the same perfume she had used when they were together. It was almost like it was the same old Melinda.

"I really don't have time," Melinda said again, pulling away from him as she checked her watch to make it seem more believable. She really wanted to get out of there, she couldn't let him see the girls.

"I'm sure you at least have a few minutes, please, we just really need to talk." Jim continued to plead with her. She never really could say no to him.

"Fine, what do you want to talk about?" She asked him, impatiently tapping her foot on the ground.

"Well, you never remarried, and neither have I, I think that says something. We both know that we never got over each other, I could never love anyone more then I loved you." He looked at her, his eyes full of love and regret, they both knew that he was right.

"Jim, it's not that simple." Melinda protested.

"Sure it is, Melinda. You know it is." After the way he still looked at her, it broke her heart to be saying no to him. Her heart was telling her to give in, to run back into his open arms, just like she had always dreamed, but her brain was telling her no, she could never go back. She had Andy and Allie to think about.

"No, no it's not," Melinda turned away for the final time, willing herself to just walk away and not look back, but just as she did two brunette girls came running down the aisle to greet her.

"Mommy, mommy, look what we found!" Allie shouted as the twins ran into Melinda's arms, jumping up and down in excitement, eagerly awaiting to show their mom some new toy they had found.

Melinda knew it was over now, and she turned her head back around to catch a quick glance of Jim, who looked down at the two ten-year-old girls bearing a striking resemblance to himself, and was hit with a sudden realization.

* * *

I promise the next chapter will be longer and better, but there are no guarantees that will be anytime soon lol  
But seriously, I'll try to have it done as soon as possible, but it will at least have to wait until after camp.

Review, please!


	4. Chapter 4: Just Another Getaway

Yay, an update! :P

Disclaimer: I _wish _I owned GW, but, sadly, I don't...

_

* * *

Melinda knew it was over now, and she turned her head back around to catch a quick glance of Jim, who looked down at the two ten-year-old girls bearing a striking resemblance to himself, and was hit with a sudden realization._

"Melinda?" Was all Jim could say, suddenly filled with a mixture of emotions – everything from resentment and anger to confusion and sorrow. He didn't know what to say, what to think, or what to do. He was in a state of shock, he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Melinda looked up at him, her eyes pleading with him to forgive her as she took her children by the hand and turned to walk away, ready to leave without giving him any sort of explanation at all.

"Come on girls," She muttered, "It's time for us to go home." Ally and Andy looked at their mother with confusion, but they did not complain and obediently followed her lead. Andy looked back and caught a glimpse of the man staring at her, she politely smiled at him, and turned back around.

Just before they turning the corner, about to go out of sight, Melinda turned back to face Jim, who tried to protest, but she shook her head and silently muttered "not now" as if to say that they would deal with this later, when the girls weren't around. Jim, who after all these years could still read Melinda like an open book, knew exactly what she meant, and solemnly turned to walk away. He was not going to give up, but he quickly realized that in this situation, timing was everything, and even in the heat of the moment he knew it would not be fair to the girls if he said something now. As much as he didn't want to, he would have to wait.

There were many things running through his head, many of which he did not understand, but there was one thing that he was certain of, and that was that the two little girls he had just seen were his daughters. The thing that bothered him the most was that Melinda never even called to tell him, and that was something that was just so unlike her. He would be couting down the minutes until he heard from Melinda again and got an explanation.

Melinda faked a smile as she lead the twins out of the store, watching Jim as he walked in the opposite direction. For a moment she wished she could turn around and run into his arms, and she thought of how much she missed him holding her, how much she'd missed him the last 10 years, and all he'd missed out on.

...

"I love you, mommy," Allie muttered as Melinda tucked her into bed after reading them their favorite bedtime story.

"Aw, I love you too, sweetie," Melinda promised as she gently pushed a strand of hair from her daughter's eyes. "I love both of you," she added as she glanced over at Allie, who was laying in her bed a few feet away. "I'm really, really sorry for how I acted today. Something happened, and I don't know quite how to explain it, but I promise that when I do, the three of us will sit down and talk about it, okay?" Melinda promised, still not quite sure how to tell them exactly what was going on.

"Okay, mommy," Allie agreed, snuggling her favorite stuffed animal closer to her. It was a unicorn she had one at a fair, Melinda remembered that day distinctly, suddenly feeling guilty about how Jim would never be able to share that memory with her. She tried to ignore all the guilt and regret that she had somehow managed to suppress through the years he was gone, but now that he was back, she just couldn't hide it anymore. Putting on a smile for her daughters, she stood up from her seat on the end Andrea's bed and sauntered over to kiss Allison goodnight.

"Now try to get a good nights sleep," Melinda told them as she turned to leave, "you're going over to Jessica's house for her birthday party tomorrow, and you don't want to be tired" she said, reminding them, all the while knowing that that would probably be her only opportunity to talk to Jim alone, which meant she only had a day to figure out exactly what she was going to say to him.

"Can you braid my hair for the party?" Andy questioned, a wide smile forming on her face, they both always loved it when Melinda did their hair.

"Of course," Melinda promised, "Now go to bed."

"Goodnight" Both girls whispered as Melinda turned off the light and exited the room.

Back down in the living room, Melinda sat alone on the couch, curled up in a soft blanket, and tried to read her favorite book in attempt to take her mind off of what she knew was coming. She was trying to settle her nerves, knowing that at some point soon she would have to face Jim, most likely within the next 24 hours, and that she would have to explain to him why she never told him she was pregnant with the girls. This was something she never wanted to happen, she never wanted the situation to be like this, but she had put this upon herself, and now she was going to have to face the consequences.

Glancing at the clock, Melinda reached over and grabbed the phone, and before she had a chance to second guess herself, dialed an all too familiar number.

* * *

Yes, I love cliffhangers...

Hopefully I will update soon, only a few chapters left!

Please review :)


	5. Chapter 5: Just the Truth

I'm amazed at how fast I managed to write this chapter...

As usual, I don't have a beta, and I wrote it kind of fast, so I apologize for any mistakes.

Disclaimer: Still don't own Ghost Whisperer...

* * *

_Glancing at the clock, Melinda reached over and grabbed the phone, and before she had a chance to second guess herself, dialed an all too familiar number._

"Melinda, it's almost midnight, is something wrong?" Delia asked as she answered phone, concerned as to why Melinda would be calling so late, it usually meant something was up.

"He came back," Melinda whispered, starting to cry, "And he knows."

"Who came back? What does he know?" Delia questioned, "Sweetie, what's going on?"

"Jim," Was all Melinda could manage to mutter.

"Jim? Jim's back?" Delia asked, shocked, "When did he come back?"

"A few days ago," Melinda said, chocking back tears, "I saw him at the doctor's office, and then at the store. He..he saw the girls. He knows they are his. What do I do?"

"Melinda, it sounds like you need to just talk to him and tell him the truth," Delia said, offering her advice. She always seemed to know the right thing to do. "You always knew this could happen."

"Yes, but I never _wanted_ it to happen," Melinda stated, calming down a little.

"You still have feelings for him, don't you?" She questioned, already knowing the answer. Everyone knew it was true, Melinda had just never admitted it.

"Of course I still have feelings for him!" Melinda shouted, "He was my husband, he's the father of my daughters, I never stopped loving him, I just..I just never had the guts to go after him." Melinda said between tears.

"Oh, honey, I know," Delia tried to comfort her, "And there isn't a doubt in my mind that says he doesn't feel the same way. Go for it sweetie, after all these years, you two deserve to be together."

"You think?" Melinda questioned, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Of course I think so," Delia assured her, "You are going to get a second shot at your one true love."

"But he left me!" Melinda protested, "And then I kept this whole thing from him. How will he ever forgive me? How can I ever forgive him? It's all just too complicated."

"Because you and Jim love each other!" Delia insisted, "You always have, and you always will. I have seen you two together, and I still can't figure out how you managed to stay away from each other all these years. Now that he is back, you can figure it out and get on with your lives. I always knew this would happen, I just didn't think it would take this long," Delia laughed.

"Thanks, Delia," Melinda yawned, "I'm going to try to get some sleep. Allie and Andy have a birthday party to go to tomorrow, if I can work up the nerve to do it, I'm going to use the time to talk to..to talk to Jim."

"You go girl," Delia applauded her, "Good luck."

"Goodnight," Melinda said, "I'll fill you in on what happens tomorrow."

"Oh, you better," Both friends laughed as they clicked off their phones and headed off to bed.

...

The next day, Melinda dropped the twins off at their friends house, and then aimlessly drove around town, trying to figure out exactly what she was going to say to Jim.

Deciding it would be best if she went home to clean herself up first, she drove back to her house, and pulled into her driveway, shocked to find another car already park in her usual spot. Getting out of her car, she saw Jim sitting on her front porch, waiting for her.

A part of her wanted to run away, to hop back in her car and drive away as fast as she could, but she knew this moment was coming, and she wanted to get it over with. She wasn't sure if Delia was right about Jim still loving her, but she hoped it was. And even if he didn't, he at least needed to know the truth.

"Jim.." She started, walking up the steps to join him. She sat down next to him on the top step, and together they sat in silence for a moment.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He questioned, still staring blankly in front of him instead of turning to face her.

"Why did you leave?" She questioned back.

"You know why I left," He stated angrily, "You could have come with me."

"You know my place was here! It always has been!" She argued back, "You could could have stayed," She added quietly.

"That still doesn't mean you had the right to keep something like this from me," He said as he finally turned to look her in the eye.

"I'm..I'm sorry," Melinda apologized, the tears starting to form in her eyes, "It's just that when you left..when you left, I.."

"I know," Jim said, understanding exactly what she meant. In a moment of courage he reached out for her hand and squeezed it tightly.

"I never meant to hurt you," Melinda assured him, crying.

"And I never meant to hurt you," Jim added, "I never expected to be away this long. I always thought that you would come back to me, or at least call me to tell me to come home."

"I wanted to," She told him, trying to make him understand, "But I just didn't have the courage. And once I found out I was pregnant..."

"If you would have told me, I would have been home in an instant," Jim told her, both knowing he was telling the truth. Melinda knew how much he always wanted kids, and he would have been the happiest man alive if she had told him.

"I know," Melinda said, "But that's exactly why I didn't call you. I didn't want you to come home because you knew we were going to have a baby, or in this case, two, I wanted you to come home because you wanted to. I wanted you to do it for me," She explained.

"You still should have called," He insisted, still tightly holding on to her hand. It felt so right, having him holding her hand again, it was something she had missed, and she didn't dare try to pull away.

"I'm not the only one who could have called," Melinda reminded him, a hint of bitterness in her voice, he could have very well called her as well.

"You're right," He sighed, "We both messed up."

"Yes, yes we did," Melinda agreed, "Do you forgive me?" She questioned him.

"Do you forgive me?" He questioned back.

"Of course I forgive you," Melinda stated, starting to cry once again, "I could never be mad at you..Just like I could never stop loving you."

"Do you mean that?" Jim asked her as she nodded her head yes, even though they both already knew the answer, "I never stopped loving you either."

Now that the truth was out, they sat in silence for a moment, taking in all that they had learned in the past few minutes. Jim looked her into Melinda's eyes, pushed a strand of hair out of her face, and leaned in to kiss her...

* * *

Yes, I know, another cliffhanger...  
But I promise I will try to update again soon. The story is almost over, actually.  
Please review!


	6. Chapter 6: Just the End

So, this is the last chapter.

Honestly, it took me a little longer to post it then I thought it would. I like it, but..its a little too cheesy for me lol. But according to everyone on my melandjim website, they apparently all LIKE fluffy/cheesy endings..so here it is - happy, fluffy, and cheesy =P

Disclaimer: I WISH I owned Ghost Whisperer...

_

* * *

Now that the truth was out, they sat in silence for a moment, taking in all that they had learned in the past few minutes. Jim looked her into Melinda's eyes, pushed a strand of hair out of her face, and leaned in to kiss her..._

Melinda didn't resist, she had been waiting for this moment for eleven years, and she eagerly welcomed the kiss. He pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her waist. The kiss was long and slow and full of passion.

"It's been way to long," Melinda muttered as she pulled away.

"I've missed you," Jim replied, still holding her close, not wanting to let go ever again.

"I've missed you, too," Melinda told him, leaning her head on his shoulder. "I'm really, really sorry," She continued to apologize.

"Shh, don't be, like I said, we both messed up," Jim reminded her, gently stroking her hair. "What are their names?" Jim asked, suddenly realized he didn't even know what his own daughter's names were.

"Andrea and Allison," Melinda told him, "Andy and Allie for short."

"I like it," Jim told her, "I always knew if we had a daughter you would want to name her Andrea."

"Am I really that predictable?" Melinda asked, laughing.

"Yes," Jim joked, "But that's what I've always loved about you."

"They remind me so much of you," Melinda added, "They have your eyes."

"Where are they, anyway?" Jim questioned.

"At a birthday party. You'll get to meet them tonight," Melinda promised, "Until then, we have the house to ourselves," Melinda added suggestively as the two stood and up and she led him into the house.

...

Melinda and Jim spent the afternoon looking at old scrapbooks, sharing memories, and catching up on all they had missed in the last 10 years. Jim told Melinda about how he had finished school and became a doctor, and just recently got transferred to Grandview. Melinda filled him in on Payne leaving and about Eli, and, of course, everything she could think of about Andrea and Allison.

"And this was their 6th birthday," Melinda smiled as she pointed to a few pictures in a photo album she had been showing Jim. The first picture she pointed at showed six year olds Allie and Andy dressed in matching party dresses surrounded by a group of friends, the second one of the twins standing over their cake, about to blow out the candles, and the third a family picture of Melinda, Allie, and Andy.

"I missed a lot," Jim commented as he looked at the old photos, taking in every little detail. He noted that Allie had a broken arm on her 7th birthday, and how Andy tended to wear her hair shorter than her sister. Judging by what colors they were wearing in many of the pictures, he also came to the conclusion that Andy liked the color pink where as Allie loved green.

"I'm sorry..." Melinda said again, looking sad.

"You really need to stop saying that," Jim smiled, "Now that I'm back we just need to move on and only think about the future, not the past."

"When did you become so wise?" Melinda joked, playfully hitting his arm. Jim laughed in return, and kissed the top of her head.

"Are we going to get married again?" Melinda questioned, suddenly realizing how much she hated not being able to call him her husband.

"Of course," Jim stated, leaning towards her to give her a quick peck on the lips, "I can't wait to call you my wife again."

"I love you," Melinda's smile widened, kissing him again. "How are we going to tell the girls?"

"Well, what have you told them about me?" Jim wondered. suddenly curious of what she'd been telling them all these years.

"Not much...but I know they've always wanted to meet you," Melinda told him, "In fact, they'll probably be thrilled that you're back. They actually asked about you just a few days ago. I just don't know how to explain it all to them."

"Just tell them that I'm back," Jim shrugged, "Simple as that. They'll get used to it in time."

Just then they heard a knock at the door, automatically Melinda looked down at her watch to see what time it was. "It's 6 o'clock, that must be Jessica's mom dropping off the girls. Are you ready to meet them?" Jim nodded as Melinda squeezed his hand and then stood up, walked to the entry way, and opened the front door.

"Goodbye, thanks for the ride home!" The two girls politely shouted as Jessica's mom pulled out of the driveway. Melinda waved, and ushered the girls inside.

Stopping them just inside the old wooden door, Melinda stopped the twins and bent down so she was at eye level with them. "Remember last night when I said I needed to figure something out, and once I did, we were going to all sit down and talk about it?" Both girls nodded their heads, and Melinda continued. "Well, mommy has a surprise for both of you. Now, I know this is going to be very hard for you to understand, but I want you to introduce you to someone."

"Who?" Allie asked innocently, curiously looking up at her mom, still clutching onto the little pink bag Jessica had given her full of party favors.

"Daddy." Melinda answered, not beating around the bush. It was now or never, and considering Jim was waiting in the other room, the time was now. There was no getting around it or slowing easing into it.

"Daddy!" Andy squealed excitedly.

"Yes, daddy," Melinda repeated, hardly believing it herself after all that had happened in the last few days, "He's right inside, and he's very excited to see you."

"Is he staying?" Allie questioned, her smile widening. Allie's eyes filled with wonder and excitement, and Melinda secretly wished that this had happened years earlier. _Why did I have to be so stubborn? Why didn't I just call him when I found out I was pregnant? _

"Yes, honey, he's here to stay," Melinda said, also smiling, her eyes sparkling. She pulled Allison and Andrea in for a tight hug, and grabbed their hands and led them into the living room.

Jim was standing by the couch, nervously pacing back and forth. He was both excited and scared. A large grin grew across his as he saw Melinda, Allie, and Andy turn around the corner, finally able to get a good look of the girls in person. Cautiously, Melinda let go of their hands, and the two young girls made their way across the room, and over to their father.

"I love you both very much," Jim said as he pulled them into a tight hug, noticing just how much they looked like Melinda. But she was right, they did have his eyes. "I'm so, so sorry I wasn't here before."

"We love you too, daddy," Both girls said in unison, clinging on to him.

"And don't be sorry, daddy," Allie started, only for the sentence to be finished by Andy. "All we ever wanted was for you to come home."

Melinda walked across the room, and joined them in the family hug. Things were how they should be, Jim was home, everyone was together as a family, and she would no longer have to live with the regret of not telling him so many years ago. Smiling, she ruffled Allie's hair and whispered "I love you" to Jim, who was happily listening to Andy and Allie ramble on about their day, the birthday party, the new dolls they got for Christmas, and, most importantly, what story they wanted him to read them before they went to bed that night.

* * *

_Laugh your heart out, dance in the rain, cherish the moment, ignore the pain, live, laugh, love, forgive & forget; life is too short to be living with regrets._

* * *

The end! :)

I have an idea for a sequel, one involving ghosts, but it might be a while before I post it.

Reviews make me happy :)


End file.
